FF THE GREATEST LOVE
by Huang Gi Tao B2utys
Summary: Cerita seorang anak yang ingin membalaskan dendam dari keluarganya yang dibantai Namun, perasaan nya mulai hilang karena bertemu seorang yeoja dan dia menjalani kehidupannya seperti manusia biasa. Namun semenjak dia tahu kalau yang menjadi ayah dari yeojha chingunya adalah pembunuh orang tuanya dia benar-benar berniat membunuh orang tersebut. -B2ST-


TEMA : Memories, Journey

Nama author: Egiiey B2UTYS

Judul: "THE GREATEST LOVE"

Genre:, Angst, Tragedy, Family,Hurt / Comfort

Casts: Yong Dujun, Jang Hyunseung,Yong Junhyung, Yang Yoseob, Lee Gikwang, Son Dongwoon, Gayoon, Hyun-ah,

**Warning : Boys X boys , alur terlalu dipaksakan+muter-muter, gaje, bikin eneg, kata tidak sesuai dengan EYD . pokoknya Typonya buanyak,**

**-DON'T LIKE-**

**-DON'T READ-**

Sinopsis:

Cerita seorang anak yang ingin membalaskan dendam dari keluarganya yang dibantai

Namun, perasaan nya mulai hilang karena bertemu seorang yeoja dan dia menjalani kehidupannya seperti manusia biasa. Namun semenjak dia tahu kalau yang menjadi ayah dari yeojha chingunya adalah pembunuh orang tuanya dia benar-benar berniat membunuh orang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ukh….!"sesuatu cairan keluar dari kepalaku. "ahhhh….kepalaku sa..sakit se…sekaali !sambil memegang kepalanya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

Kutatap sekitar ku dan aaahhh apa yang kutemukan seorang namja tersungkur dengan penuh darah diperutnya. Ahhh ternyata dia adalah dongsaeng ku.

"Seobbie…seobbie…guenchana…guenchana… yaaa bangun…?"air mataku keluar tak terbendung lagi melihat adikku sudah bagaikan orang tak berdaya lagi.

"Hyung…..junhyung… mi..mianeyoo…..!ucap Yoseob sambil memegang pipiku dengan tangan nya yang masih terlihat darah yang mengalir.

"Annie..annieyo… kau tidak boleh meninggalkan ku Seobbie ! perlahan tangannya menjadi dingin.

"Hyung.. aku tahu… si..siapa… yang appa dan eomma kita hyung…?"ucapnya lirih menahan sakit.

"Nugu…nu..nuguuu ceritakan lah pada hyung….! Ucapku sambil memegang terus tangan nya .

"Maaa…ma..mata itu tidak begitu asing ba..bagiku hyung…dia adalah … Dujun-ah !  
tak berselang lama namja itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya didepan pelukanku untuk selamanya meninggalkan ku sendiri untuk waktu yang lama.

"Andwe….ANDWEE..ANDWEEE…! SEOBBIE ANDWEEEE…!hiks..his..hisss Andwe mungkin sekarang air mataku tidak bisa keluar lagi karena kenapa harus keluarga ku.

"SEOBBIEEEEE…!teriakku tapi ta ada yang menghiraukanku.

Mengapa semua ini begitu rumit harus terjadi pertumpahan darah diantara keluarga kami .

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

_ Semenjak kecil keluargaku tidak pernah tenang dan damai untuk menjalani kehidupan . Aku Junhyung tinggal bersama seorang adik yang lucu dan begitu imut bernama Yang Yoseob dan seorang eomma ku bernama Gayoon yang begitu menyayangiku._

_ Pertikaian ini terjadi ketika eomma ku masih muda dia pernah berpacaran dengan Dujun, namun permasalahannya, sewaktu menjelang hari pernikahan antara Dujun dan eomma ku batal karena eomma ku dibawa kabur oleh Son Dongwoon (yang kini menjadi ayah ku)._

_Dujun pun begitu shock karena wanita yang di cintainya lebih memilih Son Dongwoon dari pada dirinya di hari detik-detik pernikahannya pula. Begitu depresinya Dujun meratapi kekasihnya bahagia Gayoon dengan seorang namja lain didepan matanya. Jadi Dujun bersumpah ingin menghancurkan keluarga nya sampai dendam dan rasa perih ya itu terbayar tuntas._

_ Karena itu lah Dujun begitu membenci keluarga kami. Dan kami belum bisa bernafas lega. Keluarga kami sering berpindah-pindah tempat namun selalu di ketahui oleh nya._

_Suatu hari apha ku mengalami kecelakaan dan dia meninggal, diperkiraan karena mobil yang apha tumpangi mendadak oleng dan menabrak batas jalan dan masuk kedalam jurang. Berselang beberapa bulan aku mengetahui kalau supir yang mengendarai mobil itu adalah suruhan dari Dujun._

_Betapa terkejutnya, namun aku tidak ada bukti untuk memenjarakan orang itu. Ingin rasanya aku membunuhnya dengan tanganku_.

**Flash Back END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~~~12 TAHUN KEMUDIAN~~**

"jun-ah…..!"teriak seorang namja dari kejauhan dengan pakaian culunnya.

"Yaaa…. Pakaian apa yang kau pakai kiki..?tawaku tak tertahankan melihat temannku yang pabo ini.

"Yaa kau ini Aisshh… ini gara-gara aku telat bangun baru menyadari kalau hari ini tidak ada pelajaran Olah raga.?"gikwang mengeluarkan gaya unyunya menggelembungkan kedua pipinya ~~~uuuummmm

"Aiissshh aku malu sekali punya kawan seperti kau kiki husshh jauh menjauh sana ?" Junhyung mengusir gikwang ala mengusir anjing.

"Yaa yaaa yaaaaa kau ini miccheosso …! Gikwang merengek kaya anak kecil.

"aissh kau tuu yang miccheosso sekarang tidak ada pelajaran olah raga, coba liat !"Junyung meliat dari ujung rambut hingga sepatu.

"Liatlah rambutmu berantakan, baju lecek dasi salah makai coba apa-apaan ini celana nya pakai celana olah raga dan apa ini sandal buat di rumah sandal kelinci pula …aissh benar-benar PABOOOYA…!"junhyung tertawa tak tertahankan melihat keanehan dari temannya ini.

Gikwang malu nya bukan main wajahnya memerah dia sangat malu jadi jaket yang dia kenakan untuk menutupi mukanya yang merah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~~ting..tang..ting..tung..~~~**

Jam pelajaran pun dimulai, namun Gikwang dan Junhyung belum juga masuk kekelas. Bedua itu masih di dalam toilet sekolah Junhyung yang masih menunggu Gikwang mengganti bajunya melihat woow begitu sispexs nya perut kawannya itu walau keliatannya orangnya sangat baik namun badannya begitu bagus.

"Yaa miccheosso yaaa jangan ngintip dong …..!"ucap Gikwang memakai celana sekolah (masih pake boxer)

"Aisshh aku juga gak napsu sama kau Kiki…!Junhyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

**~~di dalam kelas ~~**

Seorang yeoja berkulit putih sungguh imut.

"hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru kau yang diluar masuk..!ucap guru

"Nea..!"

Bagikan boneka Barbie

"Annyeong hasseyo Jang Hyunseung imnida..!senyuman yang mempesona terpancar dari yeoja itu.

Dari luar kelas Gikwang dan Junhyung berlari sampai terengah-engah masuk kedalam kelas.

"Yaa…YAA YAA! kalian berdua terlambat lagi…!"ucap guru sambil menunjuk junhyung dan Gikwang pakai penggaris.

"Nea..!mereka bersikap biasa bagaikan tak terjadi apa-apa mungkin karena sudah biasa dihukum.

Gikwang baru menyadari didepan papan tulis berdiri seorang yeoja begitu mempesonanya .

"waw BEAUTIFUL….!"ucap gikwanag tanpa rasa malu memegang mundak yeoja itu

"PLAKKK….!"repleks yeoja tadi

"mi…mi…mianeyoo…. !ucap yeoja itu dengan lembut sambil memegang pipi gikwang yang memerah.

"Ciiiiyeeeeeee!"ucap seluruh isi kelas

"Annyeong Jang Hyunseung imnida ….!"tangannya menuju ke junhyung bukan ke gikwang yang dari tadi junhyung Cuma diam dengan gaya cool nya.

Uuhhh gikwang begitu malunya untuk kedua kalinya, pertama udah salah pake celana ,kedua dia sudah PD nya mengulurkan tangannya ke yeoja didepannya ehhh yeoja itu malah mengulurkan ke junhyung .

"Ahh Nea Junhyung imnida ….!namun Junhyung tidak membalas uluran perkenalan dari namja itu dia melewatinya dan duduk dengan gaya cool nya.

"astaga ini namja sadiss banget yaahhh…?ucap yeoja itu.

"sudahlah dia orangnya seperti itu kalau baru pertama kali mengenaalnya..?senyuman dari gikwang menenangkan amarah yeoja itu

Pelajaran pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~~ ting….tang….ting…tung..~~**

Pelajaran pun berakhir.

Diluar cuacanya benar-benar tidak mendukung. Hari begitu gelap hujan begitu deras.

"kiki bagaimana kita pulang….?tanya ku

"Molla….?jawab gikwang yang terus memperhatikan Yeoja tadi.

"Kajja… siapa yang sampai duluan di rumah ku traktir makan ayam goreng…!namun Junhyung sudah berlari duluan meninggalkan Gikwang ~~~curang nicccc

"Yaaaa… yaaa…. Yaaaa kau ….!gikwang berlari mengejar Junhyung yang sudah mendahuluinya.

Kini aku tinggal seasrama bersama Gikwang jadi sudah sekamar sekelas sesekolahan pula jadi aku tau dan dia tau juga permasalahan satu dengan yang tepatnya Gikwang yang selalu mengalah sebab bila Junhyung lagi banyak masalah selalu Gikwang yang menjadi tumbalnya .

Mungkin gikwang jadi berotot gara-gara selalu meladeni tinjuan Junhyung. Menurut junhyung lebih baik mukul gikwang dari pada guling, bantal atau dinding, karena bila gikwang sudah merasa lelah dia akan mengucapka "Sudahh…sudaahh aku kalah " jadi junhyung merasa kalau dia menang. ~~kasihan Gikwang ~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~~GIHYUNG~~**

Lagi asyik-asyiknya lari Junhyung melihat seseorang yang begitu familiar olehnya

"Mata itu dia dia Dujun…!Junhyung melihat kearah mobil mewah yang melintas olehnya.

"Ya guenchana….!gikwang memukul tahu kalau orang yang lewat tadi adalah musuh .

"Anniee….. aku masih belum bisa memaafkan dia …." Dalam diri junhyung penuh amarah

"wae… kenapa dia datang kesekolahan ini apakah dia tahu aku berada disini …!tatapan penuh amarah membuat Gikwang merasa ketakutan.

"miane kiki aku membuatmu takut…!junhyung membelai rambut gikwang ala membelai kucing . ~~meooong!

"nea … kajja kita lanjutkan SIAPA YANG KALAH AKAN MENERAKTIRKU….!gikwang kini yang meninggalkan ku

"Ya kiki kau tak bisa mengalahkan ku….!balap junhyung

"walau aku tau perasaan junhyung sekarang tidak enak tapi sekarang dia bisa tertawa walau terpaksa..!kata hati Gikwang sambil menatap Junhyung.

**~~Sesampainya Diasrama~~~**

Gikwang melihat Junhyung lagi bengong didekat jendela mungkin masih teringat dengan orang tadi.

"Hyung….! Gikwang mengejutkan Junhyung yang sedari tadi melamun.

"Wea… kapan kau meneraktirku…!junhyung memasang wajah masamnya seperti orang yang lagi puasa 1 tahun (Gikwang kalah lagi jadi dia harus meneraktir hyungnya)

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~~2 BULAN KEMUDIAN~~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena semakin dekat junhyung menjadi menyukai Hyunseung dan mereka berpacaran. Gikwang pun mendukung hubungan mereka berdua. Awalnya junhyung takut kalau persahabatnya akan terputus karena dia menyukai hyunseung tapi gikwang menyetujui hubugan mereka.

Hyunseung pun semenjak pertama kali sudah suka sama Junhyung namun karena sifat Junhyung terlalu dingin dia mencoba untuk menahan perasaannya.

**Flash back**

Karena sebenarnya gikwang itu telah mempunyai yeojachingu bernama Hyun-Ah eh ketahuan Hyun-ah sama kalau gikwang genit sama hyunseung. langsung ngamuk-ngamuk. Tu sama namjahingunya.

"hyung aku titip Hyunseung untuk mu ?"gikwang sembunyi di belakang pintu gara-gara terus-terusan diamuk sama yeojachingunya. ~~luu kira barang main titip-titip _

"a….arasseo…!"padahal Junhyung benar-benar berbunga-bunga hatinya karena dia juga menyukai yeoja itu.

**Flash back END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu hari junhyung mengantar pulang hyunseung. Karena hujan tak kunjung berhenti jadi dia berteduh didalam rumah Hyunseung.

Awalnya dia melihat sekeliling foto-foto yang ada diruang tamu dengan biasa, namun begitu SHOCKnya junhyung melihat namja yang begitu dia benci ada dalam foto ini

"apakah dia selalu mengikutiku…. Siapa dia ada apa hubungan dia dengan yeojachinguku…!"batinnya begitu terpukul penuh amarah melihat yang difoto tadi adalah Dujun.

"oppa….!"suara itu mengejutkan ku.

"yaa oppa jangan melihat foto ku terus duduk kemari ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan kepadamu….!"senyum itu meluluhkan hati junhyung.

Dari luar rumah kediaman Hyunseung datanglah sebuah mobil mewah memarkir di muka rumah.

"Ehh oppa itu appa ku….!" Hyunseung sambil membuka pintu untuk ayahnya.

Terkejurnya bukan main amarah Junhyung tak terkira lagi karena ayah dari hyunseung adalah orang yang pernah menghancurkan keluarganya.

"Ja…jadi di..dia… appamu….!junhyung menahan amarahnya walaupun terlihat jelas dia begitu shock.

"Nea appa perkenalkan ini Jun-ah namjachinguku….? Tangan hyunseung sambil merangkul ayahnnya.

Orang itu perlahan mendekat dan duduk di sebelah hyunseung.

"ooh jadi ini namjachingumu….!jawab dujun

"Nea…. Yong Junhyung imnida….!junhyung memperkenalkan diri walau dalam perasaannya tidak sudi."apakah dia benar-benar tidak tau kalau aku anak dari Dongwoon'

"tolong jaga anakku ini yaa…!senyuman ringan diarahkan kepadaku.

Setelah itu Appa Dujun kebelakang sebentar untuk menelpon.

"Seungie… aku mau kekamar kecil….!"Junhyung berbisik ketelinga Hyunseung dengan lembut.

"Owhh…. Oppa tinggal mengikuti appa aja …? Hyunseung sambil menunjuk arah akamar kecilnya.

"Nea…..?"

Selagi di dalam kamar mandi ternyata Junhyung mendengar pembicaraan ayah Hyunseung. Sebenarnya junhyung ingin keluar dari kamar kecilnya namun di luar pintu appa Dujun sedang menelpon seseorang.

Namun, jantungku menjadi berdetak kencang dan aku mengepalkan tangan rasanya ingin ku bunuh orang itu. Dia begitu jelas mendengarkan pembicaraannya appa Dujun.

"Nea.. kau harus cari tau seluk beluk dari orang ini…..!"ucapan Dujun dibalik telponnya.

"Seungie aku mau pulang dulu..?"ucap Junhyung tergesa-gesa.

"Weo…!sambil memegang tangannya Junhyung, hyunseung memeluknya dari belakang.

"mianeyo seungie aku harus pulang salam buat appa mu ya….."Junhyung mengelus kepala Hyunseung dengan lembut dan perlahan dia pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~~KiJun~~**

"Yaaa…. Sekarang apa lagi masalah muuuu…!"gikwang menahan sakit gara-gara jadi tempat pelampiasan Hyungnya itu. (kasihan tuuu)

Junhyung hanya diam dan terus memukul mukul absnya Gikwang dan menjambak dan menggelitik dan menarik-narik pipi Gikwang.

"Ehh udah ehh udah eeehhh hyung…..!'1 jam berlalu Junhyung masih mencubit pipi Gikwang.

"Yaa kiki isi kulkas kita habis kosong melompong sana belanja…."dengan senaknya junhyung menyuruh Gikwang.

"Nea…."tapi Gikwang masih aja mau (gikwang anak baik cup..cup..cup ^^)

1 jam kemudian

Junhyung menerima telpon misterius.

"kau apakah ingin selamat tolong jauhi Hyunseung..?"ancaman dari si penelepon

"Nugu..Nugu…. !"junhyung mulai pucat.

"Apa kah kau ingin temanmu menjadi korban ke empat kalinya.."

"jadi kau adalah Appa Dujun-ah….!"junhyung mulai ketakutan mendengar ancaman itu.

"jauhi putriku kalau tidak….?

"annie aku tidak akan menjauhi Seungie karena aku mencintainya..!"jawabku lantang

"jadi itu pilihanmu..?"telepon itu langsung dimatikan oleh Dujun

Junhyung begitu ketakutan sambil meremas-remas bantal guling. Dan tak lama kemudian telponnya bordering lagi. Wajah junhyung mulai pucat. Namun dilihatnya sebuah panggilan dari Gikwang.

"ahhh anak itu dasar Paboo mungkin tidak ingat bawa dompet..!"junhyung tersenyum melihat ponselnya lalu dia menjawab panggilan itu.

Perasaannya itu benar wajah junhyung kini benar-benar pucat keringat nya membasahi tangannya dan air matanya tak tertahankan lagi mendengar suara dari telpon itu.

"halloo apakah ini teman dari namja ini..?"tanya orang yang menelpon dari telepon Gikwang.

"Nea, Nuguseayo….!" Jawab Junhyung

"ini temanmu mengalami kecelakaan dia sekarang menuju ke rumah sakit….? Jawab orang itu tergesa-gesa lalu mematilkan ponselnya.

Gikwang….. gikwang….. semoga kau selamat semoga kau tak apa-apa ?" hanya itu dalam pikiran junhyung saat menuju ke rumah sakit.

Namun, apa mau dikata lagi, sesampainya Junhyung dirumah sakit yang kini dihadapannya hanyalah sebuah jasad yang tak bernyawa lagi.

"Yaaa…kiki kau bercanda…. Yaa.. baru sa..saja aku… men..cubit…mu apakah begitu sakit jadi kau hanya diam saja..! air mata junhyung tak terbendung lagi.

"kiki….bukankah kita harus bersama…! Bukankah kau yang berjanji membantuku membalaskan dendamku..! ini benar-be..nar tidak lucu kiki kau seperti ini tidak seperti yang.. biasanya kau…..!junhyung terdiam karena sekarang jasad gikwang harus dipindahkan.

"tabahkan lah hatimu maaf hanya segini kemampuan kami..!ucap salah satu dokter yang tadi menangani Gikwang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~~ke esokkan harinya~~**

Ditempat persemayaman Gikwang penuh dengan air mata. Hyun-Ah pun tak percaya kekasihnya kini telah terbaring tak berdaya.

"mianeyo…Hyun-ah !"ucapku sambil membawakan tisu

"weo… ke…ke..napa bisa begini seharusnya kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik..?" ucap hyun-ah mungkin perasaannya lagi tak karuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**2 minggu setelah kejadian**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini aku benar-benar tak bisa memaafkan orang itu tidak puaskah hanya orang tuaku dan kini temanku.."usap Junhyung dimuka pintu gerbang menuju rumah hyunseung.

Dia berencana memancing ayah hyunseung dengan membawa hyunseung ke suatu gudang yang tidak terpakai lagi.

"Oppa ini tempat apa…?ucap hyunseung sambil menggigit jarinya

Junhyung langsung memeluk Hyunseung dengan erat .

"Akhh oppa aappooo….. ?. karena badan hyunseung didorong junhyung kesudut dinding.

"oppa apa yang ingin kau lakukan…?"hyunseung mulai ketakutan melihat pacarnya mendekatinya.

"Yaa kau apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan putriku,,,!" dujun datang dengan bodyguard-bodyguadnya.

"akkhirnya kau datang juga apaini kau membawa anak buah mu , apakah kau tak sanggup melawanku sendiri seperti kau membunuh keluargaku…!ucap sinis Junhyung

"adda apa ini …?hyunseung kebingungan mendengar ucapan dari namjachingunya.

"yaa kau kaau tidak tau kalau sebenarnya kau terlahir dari seorang pembunuh..!"junhyung menjelaskan kepada hyunseung dengan wajah sinisnya.

"Aish.. kau bila berani lawan anak buah ku…!kau hyunseung kemari..!"ucap Dujun

"annieyoo…aku tidak mau appha…!"hyunseung dijemput paksa oleh bodyguard-bodyguad dari ayahnya.

Tak terima pacarnya di perlakukan kasar junhyung sontak langsung memukul para bodyguard-bodyguard itu.

"Lepaskan yeojachinguku…cyaaaa!

Perkelahianpun tak terhindarkan walau tak seimbang. 1 lawan 6 orang. Diluar perkiraan Junhyung padahal dia memerintahkan kalau berani satu lawan satu. Namun sekarang berbalik Junhyung kalah banyak.

"Appha ja…jangan….apphaa apa yang kau lakukan..!"jerit Hyunseung hanya bisa melihat namjachingunya terkapar tak berdaya.

"hahaha…HA jadi hanya ini kekuatanmu…!"senyum sinis keluar dari wajah Dujun yang kini mendekat kearah Junhyung.

"AKKKKHHHH….!junhyung menjerit tak kuasa menahan sakit kakinya di injak oleh Dujun.

"Kalau bukan karena ayah mu kini aku tidak hidup seperti ini…!Dujun mearahkan sebuah pistol kearah kepala Junhyung.

"Chuiih…a,,aku beruntung karena aku mempunyai appha Dongwoon dari pada kau…?"Junhyung membalas tatapan dari Dujun.

Dan kini Dujun tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Namun dari arah sebaliknya….

"DOORRRR….!suara tembakan dari arah belakang.

"Akkkhhh…akhhhh..mmmm…. seungie..weoo….!Ucap Dujun mearah keorang yang telah menembakkan kearah perutnya itu ternyata adalah putrinya sendiri Hyunseung.

"Mianeyoo..a..aphaa… tapi kelakuan apha sudah tidak bisa ku maafkan kalau saya aku boleh milih aku tak akan pernah ingin dilahirkan oleh mu…!'air mata hyunseung pun terus mengalir.

"Seungie…. Neo..ne…neoooo…!akhhh Dujun pun meninggal ditempat karena tembakan dari putrinya sendiri.

"Seungie mianeyo…?"ucap Junhyung yang dibopoh oleh Hyunseung menuju mobil.

"Anneayo oppa aku lah yang tidak memercayaimu…!"Hyunseung langsung memeluk erat Junhyung yang masih mengeluarkan darah ditubuhnya.

"Kaliiannnn aku tak akan memaafkanmu Junhyung..!ucap seseorang dari belakang dan

"DOOOORRRRR….!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flash back**

Ternyata Dujun masih hidup dan mencoba bangkit menahan sakit dari perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

Dia melihat sebuah pistol yang tadi digunakan oleh putrinya untuk menembaknya.

"Kau tak akkkan kuuu maafkan….! Dujun sambil mengambil pistol itu dan perlahan menuju luar gudang.

Dan dari luar dia melihat putrinya berpelukan dengan anak dari orang yang dia benci

**Flash back END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DOOOORRRRR….!

Peluru yang dilepaskan oleh Dujun tepat mengenai kepala junhyung.

"Oppa huuufffmmmm…?hyunseung terkejut melihat darah yang keluar dari kepala junhyung hingga mengenai badan dan pipi Hyunseung.

"Akkkhhh seungie sa….sara….sara….ngeayoo….!BRUKKK…!junhyung terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi.

"Andwe….andwe… oppa bangunnnnn…..!"Hyunseung menangisi namjachingu yang dihadapannya kini tidak bernyawa lagi.

Disaat bersamaan Dujun juga meninggal. Hanya tinggal Hyunseung seorang di belakang dan disampingnya kini hanyalah jasad yang tak lagi berdaya.

**~~2 tahun kemudian~~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"oppa apa kah oppa bahagia di sana…?semoga kau disurga memaafkan dosa dari appha ku dan appha tolong berbaik lah dengan Jun-ah jebaall….!" Hyunseung meratapi kejadian di masa lalu.


End file.
